Ketika Hujan
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Harusnya aku menyukai hujan. Karena hujan, membuatnya tertahan di sampingku, dan aku dapat mengenal sosok indahnya yang dingin bagai hujan… Hanya untukku. Warning: Gajeness, OOCness, AU.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Kepala Light habis kepentok, eh ide fict ini muncul! Sebuah fict gaje yang harusnya original ideas dari fict gaje Hujan Dan Love At First Sight yang mau Light Discontinued. Ah, dihapus aja deh itu fict! Ganti sama ini!

"I will survive!" Teriak Light dengan semangat. "Dozo, Minna-sama!"

Pairing:

Sasuke X Sakura

Rate:

Rate-nya apa yah? T atau K+? Tolong beritahu Light~ sementara rate T dulu.

Disclaimer:

Mbah Kishimoto yang telah membuat semua Readernya minggat. *dikepruks*

Warning:

Alternate Universe, Gajeness, OOCness, The ugly romantic scene, lebayness, typo, timeskip yang gaje abis, alur yang berganti-ganti…

All Sakura's Poin Of View.

.

Have a nice read! ^__ ~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Harusnya aku menyukai hujan.

Karena hujan, membuatnya tertahan di sampingku, dan aku dapat mengenal sosok indahnya yang dingin bagai hujan…

Hanya untukku.

* * *

A Naruto "Sasuke and Sakura" fanfiction,

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

* * *

Mengapa musim hujan datang begitu cepat?

Ah, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, Sakura Haruno. Tentu saja, karena waktu tak pernah berhenti untuk berputar, dan lagi pula, itu sudah takdir. Hukum alam.

Dan mengapa bimbingan belajar untuk kelas Sebelas di Konoha High School harus ada? Mengapa tidak kelas dua belas saja? Kan kelas dua belas mau ujian… Pulang terlambat kan selalu terkena hujan saat sore…

Sekelebat pertanyaan silih berganti bermunculan di pikiranku, bersamaan dengan kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas 11-1 yang merupakan kelasku. Bersama dengan Sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka. Aku tahu, Ino tidak cerewet saat ini, karena ia tahu… Kalau bertengkar denganku di saat hujan seperti ini… Pasti ia akan menjadi sasaran kemarahanku.

Aku… Tidak menyukai hujan.

Karena Ibu selalu melarangku untukku bermain di luar ketika hari hujan. Dengan alasan fisikku lemah, tidak seperti anak kebanyakan.

Karena ketika hari berhujan, aku hanya bisa menatap anggunnya tarian titik-titik hujan dengan termanggu di depan jendela. Dan akhirnya Ayah akan mengajakku untuk membuat boneka teru-teru bozu. Selalu seperti itu…

Karena saat hujan, Nenekku mengalami kecelakaan dan mobilnya jatuh ke dalam jurang ketika ada piknik bersama antara Nenek dengan teman-temannya. Dan aku masih bisa merasakan air mataku yang hangat, jatuh, bersaman dengan hujan yang menerpaku.

Banyak hal lain yang m embuatku tidak menyukai hujan. Mulai dari air yang menjadi menggenang lalu menjadi kubangan lumpur. Cucian baju Ibu menjadi tidak kering. Ayah harus mencuci mobil lagi. Dan kalau aku ada di sekolah… Pasti pulangku terlambat. Karena aku memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda dibanding dengan menorobos hujan untuk sampai rumah secepatnya.

Aneh… Tapi, semua hal di atas, hanyalah alasan kesekian dan entah keberapa, alasanku yang nomor satu…

Waktu aku di Junior High School dulu, ada seseorang yang berhasil membuatku jengkel setengah mati karena ulahnya. Ya, teman sebangkuku waktu kelas 7… Tapi, ketika hari berhujan itu… Aku…

Ah, harusnya aku mendengar saran Hinata-sahabatku selain Ino-waktu itu! Jarak antara benci dan cinta itu tipis… Oh Tuhan…

Aku mengenalnya lebih dalam, dia banyak bercerita padaku. Walaupun minim kata dan aku harus berjuang keras memahaminya. Tapi aku senang, dan entah mengapa, senang sekali saat aku berdekatan dengannya! Dia menjadi menyenangkan…

Ketika hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya, Wali kelas kami memutuskan untuk memindahkan bangku. Dan aku berpisah dengannya… Baru kusadari, ada rasa panas yang tidak enak ketika melihatnya berdekatan dengan yang lain dan tidak aku lagi… Aku masih ingat perkataannya waktu itu… Yang terakhir, sebelum aku tidak pernah berbincang dengannya lagi.

"Mudah-mudahan, kita tidak dipisahkan duduknya… Yang lain biarkan saja. Tapi kita jangan."

Aku tidak mampu membalas perkataannya, karena dalam hati, aku turut berdoa seperti katanya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Kata Guru, kamilah yang paling berisik di dalam kelas… Berisik bertengkar. Dan selalu berargumentasi.

Aku pernah berbicara dengannya, sekali… Benar-benar terakhir, waktu itu kelas sembilan. Kami beda kelas, namun karena kelas meeting, kelas kami bercampur… Dan tanggal 28 Maret adalah ulang tahunku. Aku membuat macaroni untuk semua yang ada di kelas itu.

Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada teman-teman. Maklum, aku ini pedagang macaroni, tak heran teman-temanku sangat senang ketika aku memberikan macaroni gratis daganganku! Spesial pula…

Ngomong-ngomong special nih… Waktu itu, guruku bertanya.

"Sakura, adakah potongan macaroni special untuk seseorang yang special?"

Kalau aku tidak berakting sedikit saja, mungkin aku hampir disoraki satu kelas. Mendengar pertanyaan canda dari guruku itu, jantungku sudah berdebar-debar. Apalagi karena Ino, Sai, Naruto, Kiba dan Shino sudah bersiul-siul menggodaku! Aku jadi malu…

Aku membawa sepotong macaroni dengan sendok putih beralaskan piring kertas, kujawab dengan senyum lebar pertanyaan guruku. "Yang special tentu saja untuk Pak Kakashi! Yang selalu memukul meja kalau muridnya tidak mengerti matematika yang ia ajarkan…"

Guru yang selalu memakai masker itu tersenyum, "terima kasih muridku yang cerdas. Happy birthday!"

Aku hanya tersinyum simpul, kubawa sebuah toples besar berisi potongan macaroni, aku dan Ino berkeliling membagikan macaroni. Ucapan selamat kuterima dari semua yang ada, tapi, aku…

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Ino?"

"Ayo, bagian sana belum! Kau yang berikan!" Ino menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak laki-laki pintar di sana.

Aku menggeleng, mukaku mulai terasa memanas, dan aku berbisik, "tidak ah… Kamu saja, ya, Ino? Please.." Mohonku.

Senyum licik terpeta di wajah cantiknya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Ino mendorongku menuju ke sana.

Aku membagikan macaroni, semakin dekat… Semakin dekat dengannya! Aku merasa pusing, lututku lemas, badanku bergetar…

Ketika kudekati, mereka mengambil macaroni di toples, setelah menyalamiku dan memberiku ucapan selamat. Sampai akhirnya aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Oh, kau ulang tahun, Sakura?" Tanya sahabatnya.

Aku mengangguk."Em… Ini gratis kok, Shikamaru… Kau mau ambil kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tidak pakai piring, kuambil langsung saja, merepotkan pakai piring…"

"As your wish, Shikamaru…" Balasku.

Shikamaru menoleh, "tidak ambil, Sasuke?"

Aku menunduk, tanganku terasa dingin, wajahku memanas, bibirku bawahku sakit karena kugigiti dengan kencang. Dia sedang menatapku…

"Tidak usah," jawabnya.

Menusuk. Sakit. Semakin kutundukkan kepalaku. Dia menolak… Padahal semua ini sudah kulakukan dengan susah payah agar bisa berdekatan dengannya. Sia-sia… Rasa kecewa memenuhiku. Ingin rasanya aku cepat membereskan semua ini dan pulang ke rumah. Berbaring di ranjang, dan menangis sepuasnya sambil memeluk boneka penguin kesayanganku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu tersenyum sebisanya, ia tidak menatapku… Bersinggungan mata denganku… Belum pernah. "Tidak suka, yah? Tidak apa-apa kok…" Dan aku ingin secepatnya berlalu dari situ, ketika… Tanganku ditarik seseorang. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Hoi, TEME! Rezeki jangan ditolak! Terima kasih dong, sudah dikasih gratis!" Naruto datang dan menepuk pundaknya. Lalu menjitaknya. Serta menahanku… Kau tidak menghianati Hinata kan, Naruto?

Kudengar ia mendengus kesal. "Tidak pakai jitakan. Sakit tahu…"

Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya… "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Akhirnya… Ia memanggil namaku. Bertatapan mata denganku. Aku selalu mengharapkannya ketika aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi, ketika semua terjadi… Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak pantas, takut, malu…

Walaupun sebenarnya, saat aku dan dia bersalaman, bertatapan, aku ingin waktu berhenti.

Ah, sebuah permintaan bodoh lagi…

Setelah itu, aku berlari kecil keluar kelas. Kulihat Ino bertepuk tangan meriah dengan ketiga teman gosipku-Sai, Naruto dan Shino serta Kiba. Aku senang… Hari yang paling membahagiakan…

Tapi setelah itu, aku membenci hujan. Ketika perpisahan kelas sembilan, saat musim panas. Anehnya, hujan… Dan, kami semua lulus. Kudengar, ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke Otogakure.

Uuuh… Aku, tidak boleh menangis! Masa banyak hal yang penting yang perlu dipikirkan dibanding dirinya… Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ketika akhirnya aku terus mencoba, menutupi rasa kehilangan dengan tawa dan terus tersenyum. Bahkan, ketika kubaca sebuah kalimat di novel kesukaanku.

"_Berterimakasihlah pada seseorang yang sudah kau cintai, karena dia membuat merasakan betapa indahnya cinta..."_

'Terima kasih, Sasuke.'

Aku tersenyum, mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah sekaligus pahit itu. Lamunanku buyar ketika Ino memanggilku, oh ternyata kami sudah sampai di bagian depan sekolah. Tapi hujannya terlalu kencang. Tidak mungkin kan menembus hujan petir sekencang ini?

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak membenci hujan loh…" Kata Ino pelan.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku tahu, itu hakmu untuk membenci hujan… Tapi-" perkataan Ino diputus oleh Sai, teman gosipku yang paling pedas dalam berbicara.

"Karena di saat hujan, kau pernah bercerita, kan? Kau bisa mengenalnya… Hanya untukmu, saat itu, belum lupa kan?" Tanya Sai, membantu Ino.

Aku merasa tertampar mendengarnya. Semua yang dikatakan mereka berdua benar. Seharusnya… Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan mereka-Ino tepatnya, karena Sai menerobos hujan untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti di depan aku dan Ino. Ino membuka pintu depan dan duduk di samping Sai. Sementara aku diam dan melempar senyum serta melambai pada mereka. "Dadaaaah! Hati-hati yah, di jalan!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa geli. "Ayo naik, Sakura! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Kata Sai.

Aku terdiam, "loh? Kalian tidak jadi kencan?" Tanyaku.

Dengan pertanyaan sesederhana itu, muka Ino sudah memerah. "Masa kami enak-enak kencan sementara Sahabat kami akan lumutan dan diam menunggu hujan reda? Kami antar kau, Sakura, ke tempat yang kau mau!" Kata Ino lagi.

Aku tersenyum, "terima kasih!" Jawabku. Dan membuka pintu di belakang Ino. Duduk di kursi penumpang…

Mobil Sai melaju keluar sekolah. "Mau diantar kemana, Sakura? Ke rumah?"

Aku diam sebentar. Lalu menggeleng, "tidak… Tolong pergi ke Coffee Shop dekat mal Konoha. Buku novel di sana bagus-bagus…"

Ino melirikku lewat kaca. "Loh? Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Aku terkekeh, "Trio gila, Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon akan kesana. Sepertinya ada pertemuan keluarga besarku di Coffee Shop itu. Ada-ada saja…"

"Ada angin apakah hingga keluargamu kumpul di sana?" Tanya Sai, yang tetap konsentrasi pada jalan dan mobil yang ia kemudikan.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "tidak tahu… Kurasa arisan keluarga. Ada-ada saja… Toh, paling aku akan tersudut, dengan laptop, secangkir kopi, mencari sinyal Wifi, serta setumpuk novel baru!" Jawabku seolah itu sudah kuhafal di luar kepala.

Sai dan Ino tertawa. Ino memutar playlist dalam mobil itu, lagu mengalun. Lagu rock… Aku tidak terlalu menyukai lagu rock. Daripada ikut bernyanyi dengan Ino dan Sai, aku lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela, melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya…

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Ini adalah senyum pertama setelah sekian kali kutatap hujan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tanpa kusadari, aku bahagia… Karena aku ingat, aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, saat hujan… Ketika kami terjebak di pos satpam. Tidak romantis memang kalau terjebak di pos satpam…

Tapi, saat bersama dengannya waktu itu, begitu berharga.

Ketika aku tertawa mengobrol dengan Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shino, aku masih ingin tertawa kencang-kencang.

Chouji datang dijemput kakaknya dengan motor, tapi… Kami sempat mengira, itu bukan kakaknya, karena, Kakaknya Chouji, beda jauh dengan Chouji! Sehingga, ketika Chouji melambai kepada kami di kursi penumpang motor, dan satu komentar simple "darinya" keluar, kami tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Motornya tidak seimbang. Berat di belakang," komentarnya.

Kami tertawa, terasa membelah suara rintik hujan yang sedari tadi merebut keheningan di antara kami.

Ketika yang lain menerobos hujan, semua… Sahabatku. Dan aku terdiam. Aku baru sadar, ketika mereka semua meneriaku, "Prikitiw!" Atau "Cie~ cie~" atau bersiul menggoda, ternyata… AAAAH! Aku hanya berdua saja dengan dirinya!

Kami duduk bersebelahan. Dan aku berusaha mengusir segala pikiran aneh yang terus datang silih berganti. Sampai dia bertanya…

"Sakura, mengapa kita jarang bertengkar lagi?"

Seseorang! Tolooong akuuuu!

"B-bukannya bagus?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup.

"Aneh…"

Tahu begitu, lebih baik aku menerobos hujan sama keempat sahabatku! Aaahh… Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

"…-ra!"

"Sakura!"

Aku langsung menoleh dengan kaget, "A-ada apa, Ino? Sai?"

Sai tersenyum, "kau ini, pasti sedang memikirkan Sasuke, yah?"

"TIDAAAK!" Elakku cepat. Bodohnya aku…

"Sudah sampai nih! Mau turun tidak?" Tanya Ino menengahi.

Aku mengangguk, lalu melihat ke sekeliling dengan seksama, ternyata sudah sampai di Coffee Shop mungil ini… Di luar hujan deras sekali. Aku mengambil payung dari dalam tas. "Dadah Ino! Dah, Sai! Semoga kencan kalian sukses!"

Tak menunggu protes datang dari Ino ataupun Sai, kubuka pintu mobil dan membuka payung, dalam hitungan detik pula, kututup pintu mobil, lalu berlai menuju ke pintu masuk. Uuuh… Sepatuku basah, airnya deras sekali. Sepertinya air di selokan meluap. Hujan angin ini juga membuat Rok dan lengan bajuku basah…

Menyebalkan! Keluhku dalam hati. Untung saja aku sampai di depan pintu masuk. Aku menarik napas lega. Kulirik di sebelah pintu masuk, ada tempat menaruh payung, kutaruh payungku di situ. Lalu aku melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Konichiwa, Kakek, Nenek!" Sapaku kepada sepasang suami istri yang mengelola Coffee Shop, ketika memasuki kedai kopi yang hangat itu.

Kedai kopi yang bernuansa layaknya hutan, tapi ditata apik sehingga terlihat minimalis dan tidak kehilangan kesan elegannya. Bernuansa kecoklatan.

"Ah, Sakura…" Seorang perempuan datang menghampiriku, tidak bisa disebut Nenek juga. Umurnya itu… Dia masih begitu cantik. Awet muda!

Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu menegakannya lagi, dan tersenyum sopan. "Nenek Tsunade, jadi tidak keluargaku Arisan di sini?" Tanyaku langsung, karena sudah dekat dengannya, dan aku langganan di kedai kopi ini, jadilah Nenek dan Kakek dekat denganku.

Nenek mengerutkan keningnya, "oh iya… Tadi kata Konohamaru, karena hujan besar, batal di sini… Katanya, kau pulang saja ke rumah. Arisan dilaksanakan di rumahmu."

Aku terdiam… MENYEBAAAALKAAAN! Awas kau nanti, Konohamaru!

"La-lalu, adakah yang menjemputku?" Tanyaku berharap, cemas dan panic. Aku yang takut hujan begini, disuruh pulang sendiri? Oh, semua tega dan kejam sekali padaku!

Kakek datang menghampiriku, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada… Semua sudah di rumahmu. Kau tunggu saja hujan reda di sini. Akan kubuatkan segelas kopi untukmu…"

Aku menggeleng lemas, "tidak usah, Kakek Jiraiya. Merepotkan…"

Tapi, Kakek dan Nenek menyeretku. Kakek membuatkan kopi untukku, sementara Nenek mengambil handuk, lalu mengeringkan rambutku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak… Andai saja Kakek dan Nenekku mereka…

Kudengar bel berbunyi, tanda ada pembeli lagi masuk ke kedai ini. Aku tidak peduli. Dan sibuk berkeluhkesah dengan Nenek yang kini sedang menyisiri rambut pinkku. Apa saja. Nenek dengan bijak akan menasehatiku…

Kakek datang bergabung dengan kami, dan memberikan secangkir Mocca untukku. Kakek tahu saja apa yang aku suka! Aku melempar senyum, "terima kasih yah… Kakek, Nenek," ucapku tulus.

Mereka berdua balas tersenyum, dan aku mengangkat cangkir mocca, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menghangatkan… Tak lama, mocca pun tandas dengan cepat, menyisakan beberapa tetes yang menghiasi cangkir putih yang telah kosong itu.

Aku berdiri, lalu membungkuk sedikit, "Kakek, Nenek, terima kasih yah... Aku harus pulang. Mocca-nya enak sekali, Kakek. Jadi berapa?" Tanya, lalu merogoh sakuku hendak mengambil uang.

Kakek menggeleng, "tidak usah. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku untuk seorang gadis cantik-oucch!" Aku terkikik geli, sudah kuduga, Nenek pasti menyikut Kakek dengan sadis.

Nenek menarikku ke depan wastafel, "Berkacalah, Sakura…"

Dan aku terdiam menatapi cermin di hadapanku. Sesosok gadis enerjik penuh semangat, berisik dan terlihat cengeng dan dikuncir satu, kini berganti menjadi sosok gadis feminine yang terlihat tegar. Rambutnya yang lembut jatuh dengan halus teruntai ke bahu. Sedikit poni yang jatuh melintang di keningnya membuat mata sang gadis terlihat lebih sipit dan…

Cantik serta manis sekali.

Aku ternganga. "Itu, siapa, Nek?" Tanyaku bodoh dan tidak percaya…

"Itu dirimu, sayang…" Nenek menepuk kepalaku.

"Katakan bohong dan ini adalah…" Ucapanku menggantung…

Nenek menggeleng, "tidak. Ah, hujan agak reda, tidak segera pulang, nak?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan memeluk Nenek. Membisikkan kata terima kasih yang tulus dari hatiku. Lalu juga memeluk Kakek. Dan…

"Dadaaaaaaahh, Kakek, Nenek! Jangan bertengkar terus yah!" Teriakku. Lalu melambai dan hendak mengambil payung. Ketika hujan mendadak menjadi sangat deras lagi…

Dan pintu terbuka. Seseorang keluar dari dalam kedai. Orang yang tadi sepertinya…Aku tidak memerdulikannya. Aku menatap hujan dengan malas.

"Aaahh… Tch, mengapa hujannya kencang lagi sih?" Keluhku kesal.

Aku berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati napas hangat menerpa wajahku. Seraut wajah tampan yang rasanya sangat aku kenal berhadapan dengan wajahku, dan… Mataku beradu dengan mata Onyx-nya.

Hening… Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar bagai menertawakanku.

Oh, Tuhan… Kakiku terasa lemas, badanku bergetar, wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan sial… Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dia, di hadapanku. Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku mau menangis saja… Kenanganku dan dia datang terus, berputar di kepalaku. Pahit, manis, asam, asin, pedas, muncul tanpa bisa kucegah. Layaknya kata hatiku yang tidak bisa kutahan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, walaupun menurutku… Pasti terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi! "Konichiwa, err… Sasuke."

Aku mengambil tindakan, mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Terlalu dekat dengannya juga tidak baik untukku.

"Konichiwa, Sakura," balasnya. Aku tahu, itu terdengar datar, tapi aku diam saja…

Aku berbalik, menatap hujan angin yang menghalangiku untuk lari dari hadapan Sasuke dan pulang ke rumah. Lebih baik menatap hujan daripada Sasuke… Em, benarkah begitu? Rasanya aku sendiri meragukan keakuratan kata-kataku barusan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, mencoba merasakan tetes-tetes dingin air hujan di telapak tangan hangatku. Dingin sekali… Bagus! Untuk menetralkan suhu badanku dan terutama wajahku.

Harusnya aku bahagia, karena hujan membuatku mengenalnya, hanya untukku.

Dan kini, setelah merenung dengan pose tangan kiri terlipat, dan tangan kanan merasakan tetesan dingin air hujan, aku merasa bahagia…

Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meliriknya, dan… Tidak! Dia juga sedang memperhatikanku, tatapan kami bertemu… Aduuuuhh!

"Tumben, tidak dikuncir kuda?"

Oh, ini suatu keajaiban, aku menggeser tubuh sedikit, supaya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Berdiri dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke bisa mengajak lawan bicaranya membuka percakapan duluan? Oh, ini tragedi… Hujan berkelir(#)," balasku Sarkastis. Senang sekali aku bisa berbicara dengannya…

"Berlebihan," balas Sasuke lagi. Nada menyebalkan yang kurindukan itu, terdengar lagi.

"Tidak, aku yakin seratus persen!" Jawabku, ah hujan… Aku mengenalnya lagi.

"Apa katamulah," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu memutar kedua bola matanya…

Uuuuhh… Melting again.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang penampilanku, kan, Sasuke?" Tanyaku, mencoba menebak.

Kulihat seringai tipis-wajahku memanas-muncul di wajah tampannya. "Menurutmu? Tadi kulihat, satu setengah tahun tak bertemu, style-mu tetap sama. Kuncir kuda dan keningmu terlihat begitu jelas… Lebar."

Mulai deh! Aku menghentakan kakiku berhadapan dengannya, "hai, sombong! Tadi kapan? Di dalam kedai? Kalau sekarang penampilanku berubah... Tak suka itu hakmu," kataku kesal.

"Tidak juga."

Tunggu. Apa tadi yang Sasuke katakan? Ada yang salah tidak sih dengan perkataanku tadi?!

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku galak, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupku.

Sasuke menyeringai. Membuatku merasa panas-padahal saat ini hujan dan harusnya terasa dingin. "Pikir saja sendiri."

Dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasa, pikirku kesal. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku menyukainya… Ah, cinta itu memang abstrak. Ya, tidak? Tapi, kadang-kadang, mencintai seseorang itu, tidak butuh alasan…

"Cantik…"

"Ap-apa katamu?!"

…Kan?

"Tidak ada siaran kedua," tolak Sasuke, uuh! Aku kan tadi kurang mendengar apa yang ia katakan!

Aku mendengus kesal, kulihat Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar. Kelihatannya dia sangat puas mengerjaiku.

Kutatap hujan dengan kesal, ketika angin membisikiku dengan mesra, dan perlahan, senyum mengembang di wajahku. Saat ini aku menjadi sering tersenyum walau malu dan kesal. Tentu saja…Aku bisa tersenyum saat ini karena dia.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik dia lagi. Tapi, aku bingung… Aku harus menyesal, atau senang? Karena…

Sasuke tersenyum, untukku, walau hanya senyum tipis… Tapi, tapi… Itu, berharga untukku. Aku memejamkan mata. Menghapus kenangan pahit dengan ekspressi dinginnya, dan kugantikan dengan senyumnya.

Kubuka mataku, membiarkan mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Membiarkan diriku untuk refleks membalas senyumnya dengan senyum sederhana dariku.

Kurasakan, asap panas keluar dari telingaku. Di wajahku terlukis semburat kemerahan bagai senja yang dengan indahnya menutup hari dengan malam. Senyum di antara rinai hujan… Membiarkan langit meneteskan lebih banyak air lagi. Biar saja…

Kupanjatkan doa dalam hati…

Aku tidak mau hidup seribu tahun untuk menunggunya.

Aku tidak ingin permintaan muluk-muluk, karena kutahu, aku ini tidak pantas dengannya… Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat ini.

"Biarkanlah hujan turun makin deras lagi. Dan aku tersenyum, karena kutahu… Hujan membuatnya tertahan di sini untukku. Terima kasih, Tuhan…" Gumamku. Kami masih belum saling melepas senyum. Kuharap, Sasuke tidak mendengar doaku tadi!

Kurasa aku mulai menyukai hujan…

Oh yah, terima kasih juga, hujan.

* * *

The End

-With cliffie ending-

* * *

(*) Hujan turun bersamaan dengan sinar matahari-?.

GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *teriak merana* Maaf yah, berkesan abal banget… But, I'm enjoy make this fict, 'cause based on my true story. Gomen nasai!

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regard,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
